Soulmate Bingo - Round 1 -
by Soulmate-writer
Summary: Basically, I'm answering a homemade bingo board to help with ideas and let creativity flow
1. Little Miracle

**Little Miracle**

 **Square-Filled:** MPreg  
 **Ship:** Sabriel (Sam/Gabriel)  
 **Rating:** T (mostly for Language)  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, no smut, implied male pregnancy  
 **Summary:** Sam stared at the pregnancy test, finding it harder to swallow than before as he looked at the small white plus sign.  
 **Word Count:** 2590  
 **Tags:** Worried Sam, Conflicted Sam, MPreg, Pregnant Sam, Supportive Gabriel

 **XXX**

Sam found himself, once again, head down in the toilet as yesterdays dinner decided to make a reappearance. He shuddered with pain, feeling his stomach cramp horrendously as he tried straightening his back from it's hunched position. The stench of his own sick made his sensitive belly revolt and he lurched forward with another round of watery puke.

A cool hand on the back of his warm neck helped Sam calm down as he tried regaining his breath. Gabriel's specific cinnamony scent washed over him as the older male pulled him close and rubbed his chest.

"Think you're coming down with a bug?" Gabriel asked softly, his free hand moving down to feel Sam's stomach and massaging the tense muscle.

Sam whined in relief as he felt it uncurl and the urge to get sick went away. He swore Gabriel had to have magic fingers or something.

"No...Must've been something I ate," The younger male denied, leaning his head back so it rested on Gabriel's shoulder. The blonde chuckled worriedly, wiping at Sam's sweaty bangs.

"S'what you said yesterday, kiddo."

"Nah uh..."

"Yeah huh."

Gabriel helped heave Sam up which was a miracle of its own, given the big height difference. Sam sighed as nice, cool covers were put over him and a tender kiss on his temple.

"I think I should call Cas," Gabriel's voice rumbled in Sam's ear.

"No...he's probably busy saving lives," Sam huffed.

Castiel, or Cas for short, was Gabriel's younger brother. He was a weird guy but with a big heart. Cas was also the youngest Doctor in California and was gonna move forward to being a surgeon but fell in love with the Pediatric ward. So, Cas went back to learn what he could about caring for children and became the best Pediatrician anyone's ever known. Sam would hate to bother him with a little stomach bug that would go away on its own.

"Come on, Sammy. Just let him give you a look over, a checkup. For me?"

Sam pouted as Gabriel used his own version of puppy eyes, Sam had deemed kitten eyes since Gabriel was more like a cat than a mutt. The blonde smirked as he realized he won this round and pecked Sam's lips, hurrying off to make a call.

Sam curled up on the bed, eyes falling shut seconds later despite his best efforts to stay awake. A soft hand on his forehead woke Sam and familiar blue eyes gazed at him with concern. It only took a second later for Sam to realize Gabriel wasn't in the room but from the sounds from the kitchen, he found his lover quiet easily.

"Hey Cas," Sam smiled, sitting up.

"Hello Sam," Cas stated, looking through his bag. "It seems you are not well?"

"That's what you're supposed to tell me, doc."

"Sometimes, the patients know more than the doctors," Cas smiled and took his temperature, humming at the 99.3 staring back at him. "Low-grade fever, probably just from all the vomiting. Let me check your ears."

Sam let Castiel look around his inner ear and wrinkled his nose as Cas sighed, not finding an issue. He stared at Sam, wondering what could cause the young man to puke every morning for 3 weeks.

"Sam," Cas asked suddenly. "Does your stomach hurt on any specific side?"

"Uh, no," Sam responded, looking a little confused. "Cramps come and go as they please but they don't stay on a specific side."

"Alright. May I ask you some personal questions?"

"Sure."

"When was the last time you had gone through coitus?" Castiel asked with a serious expression.

Sam sputtered in surprise, cheeks flushing a pretty delicate pink.  
"Uh..."

"It is very important that you tell me, Sam."

"Two, three weeks ago we had, uh, penetration sex," Sam admitted. "We haven't done anything lately because of my stomach problem."

Castiel studied Sam curiously before rummaging through his bag again, pulling out three different items, all covered in plastic wrapping.

"Have you had any mood swings, felt any cravings, headaches?"

"I've been craving pickles," Sam shrugged. At Castiel's look, Sam elaborated, "I hate pickles."

"Sam..." Cas started, looking for a way to phrase this. "Sam, do you think you could take these tests for me?"

Sam took the tests, eyes widening in shock, "Pregnancy tests? You want me to take a pregnancy test? That...That isn't possible, I can't be pregnant!"

"It is entirely possible, given the time you engaged in coitus to now with morning sickness, body cramps, and mood swings; all which are clear signs of pregnancy."

Sam felt sick to his stomach again but Castiel guided him to the bathroom and patted his shoulder.

"Whatever happens, I will support you!"

Sam nodded hesitantly, walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"No way," He mumbled to himself. "I can't be pregnant..."

Sam read the directions carefully, peeing on all three sticks and laying them on the counter as he tried to ignore the little voice telling him you're pregnant!

The timer went off and Sam took a breath, peeking at one of the tests. His breath caught in his throat, disbelief rippling through him. Sam stared at the pregnancy test, finding it hard to swallow as he looked down at the white plus sign. With a look at the other two, Sam tensed as they were all positive.

"No...nonononono," Sam rubbed his face, hands touching his belly soothingly. He gathered the tests and pushed the door open, intent to ask Castiel for help when he realized Gabriel was back in the room.

"Sammich!" Gabe grinned softly. "You feeling better?"

"I'm pregnant," Sam blurted out, never able to hide anything from his lover.

Gabriel and Castiel stared at him with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what he just said though Cas looked more knowing than surprised.

Sam glanced at the tests in his hands and back up at the two brothers, "The test...was positive...all three of them..."

"You're pregnant?" Gabe whispered, coming closer. He pressed his hand against Sam's stomach and looked up at his lover. "You're gonna have our baby?"

"Until Sam gets a proper ultrasound, we can assume that yes. He is pregnant. Congratulations," Castiel said warmly, putting his stuff away.

Gabriel's shocked looked morphed into a wide smile, "We're probably gonna be parents."

Sam was surprised he was taking it so well and found himself smiling as well, "Yeah...we are!"

Gabriel tugged Sam down into a kiss, both of them smiling into it and creating an awkward position but neither cared. This was the start of a new chapter in their lives and Sam realized he couldn't wait.

It was a couple days later when they were able to book an appointment for an ultrasound (Sam suspected Cas had something to do with it). Sam and Gabriel were nervous that maybe Sam wasn't pregnant at all but Castiel assured them that all three tests were most accurate on the market.

Gabriel kissed Sam's knuckles, drawing the younger man out of his thoughts. He smiled kindly at him and waited patiently for their doctor to begin the ultrasound. They were in for a surprise when Jessica Moore, an old college buddy of Sam's, walked in with a beam.

"Little birdy told me you might be pregnant!" Jess giggled, hugging Sam tightly.

After getting over his initial shock of seeing her again, he hugged her back with a beam, "Yeah. Fingers crossed though."

She nodded and shook hands with Gabriel before having Sam lay down, shirtless. She smeared some cold gel on his tummy and rubbed the wand into the goo. Seconds later, an image appeared on the screen as Jess started looking for the baby. Nothing showed up at first, discouraging the two potential parents.

"There's the little nugget," Jess snorted, pointing at a small dot on the screen.

"That's our baby?" Sam asked in awe, looking at the small dot and feeling uncontrollable love for it grow.

"Yep! He was playing hide an seek."

Gabriel kissed Sam's temple, eyes never straying from the image. Unfortunately, they had to stop the ultrasound, though Jess printed off a picture for them.

"M'proud of you guys. You'll make awesome parents!" The blonde woman said fondly, waving them out.

After that, the two lovers started reading up on everything they could on taking care of a child. Gabriel also seemed to grow a fascination with Sam's tummy, often talking to the being growing inside there. The older male started making Sam take all of his medicine and vitamins, never letting Sam forget or skip a day. He made sure the younger male ate the right foods and take care of him when Sam was feeling back.

Once morning sickness passed, Gabriel took care of the cravings Sam got almost right after. Even the disgusting combinations like pickles and peanut butter, or Cheetos puffs in a milkshake with chocolate sauce.

Sam was grateful to have Gabe in his life, accommodating him like he did. He tried not to take advantage but Gabriel always responded with I want to do this, so Sam doesn't stop him.

Around month 3, Sam starts showing a baby bump. He misses his lean figure but was happy the baby was growing healthy inside him. Dean, though a little pissed at only just being told about Sam being pregnant, already started playing Black Sabbath amongst other things to his brother's baby.

"They have to have better taste than you, Sammy," Dean snorted with an eye roll which made Sam pout.

Months turned into more months when finally, Sam felt a rather harsh kick which made him yelp loudly.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked worriedly, gripping his bicep as Sam hunched over.

"I'm good," Sam assured him. "I think we're gonna have a soccer star, geezus this baby can kick!"

"They kicked?" Gabriel gaped, pressing his warm hands on Sam's stomach. a few seconds later, a much milder kick came.

"Oh, I see. You already like Daddy more than me, huh?" Sam teased his baby, getting a flutter of kicks following. "They sooooo take after you!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pressed a series of kisses against Sam's belly in apology.

Only a couple months later and it seemed the baby was growing stronger and healthier every day. Sam didn't want to know the gender until the baby was born so Gabriel and Dean created a unisex room. The walls were a light mint green with white trim. Gabriel, who was an art major, drew a beautiful mural of angels watching over where the crib would be.

It was funny trying to watch Gabriel and Dean try to put it all together.

Reaching the 9th month, Sam was due any day now. The baby was gonna be born in April, just as Spring starts to really appear.

"That'd be a cute name for a girl," Sam mused, tracing his large belly. "April."

"Here that Bambi?" Gabe said to Sam's belly. "Mommy thinks you're gonna be a girl but Daddy thinks you're gonna be a boy, right?"

Sam snorted, slapping Gabriel's shoulder lightly. Gabriel had started calling Sam, Mommy, during the beginning of his pregnancy and it seemed to have stuck some.

"I like Tucker," Gabriel hummed. "Tucker or Lance."

"Lance? Like from King Arthur?" Sam smiled. Gabriel beamed and kissed his cheek.

"You do love those stories."

"Avalon is another good name for a girl."

"There he goes again! Silly, Mommy," Gabe cooed.

Sam can honestly say he had never been as happy as he was in that moment.

Days continued to go by when finally, while Sam was washing dishes, a large spasm of pain contracted from his lower belly. Sam cried out in surprise, clutching his stomach.

"Fuck," He muttered, grabbing his phone and calling Castiel. "I uh I think I might be having a baby now?"

Stay calm, we will have a room ready for when you arrive. Where is Gabriel?

"Out getting g-groceries," Sam grunted, still winded from his contraction.

Call him and come to the hospital when you can.

"Kay," Sam agreed and hung up, glaring at his stomach. "You couldn't have waited five more minutes? I almost broke Dean's batman mug!"

The baby kicked in response making Sam grunt and mumble under his breath. He called Gabriel who, fortunately, was leaving the grocery store. Twenty minutes later, Gabriel arrived back home, pressing a kiss to Sam's lips than his belly.

"Cas said to come in when I can," Sam said softly, a bit nervous. It was a known fact that male carries, like Sam, had to get C-Sections since they don't have a birth canal like woman do. Sam wasn't looking forward to being cut open but didn't care as long as his baby came through.

"We should head over now so you can relax a little before they do the surgery," Gabe said, scooping Sam up and helping him to the car. Once he sat down, Sam curled over as another contraction hit him. He didn't like how close together they seemed.

Gabriel ran his hand soothingly over Sam's back and drove to the hospital, speeding down the road. When they arrived, Jess was waiting for them and brought Sam to his room, hooking him up to an IV drip and pushed some anesthesia into it to help Sam relax.

"Baby...my baby..."

"We can start now before the contractions get too painful," A deep voice said that was vaguely familiar. Sam saw Gabriel give him a soft smile before he felt himself fall completely under.

* * *

When Sam woke up again, he felt tired, sore and empty. His stomach was no longer as round and he realized he no longer had his baby in him. Sam's eyes sought out Gabe and froze, widening in awe.

Gabriel was holding a small bundle in his arms, gently talking to it while he swayed. Sam's heart swelled with love and it grew when Gabriel kissed their little baby's head.

"Look, darlin'. Mommy's awake," Gabe mumbled, noticing Sam staring. He walked over to Sam's side, showing the small pink face with a cute button nose and light freckles on her cheeks. She had a tuff of blonde hair on her head and Sam fell in love immediately.

"Hey sweetheart," Sam cooed to the baby. She reacted to his voice and turned toward him. Sam traced her face with his pointer finger, letting her suck on it. "Did you name her?" He asked Gabe, not looking up.

"Bambi and I decided to wait till you woke up."

Sam smiled, pressing a soft kiss to their little girl's forehead.

"Avalon Mary Novak," Sam hummed. "Welcome to our crazy life, baby girl."

"Eh, we're not so bad, Bambi," Gabriel corrected with a chuckle at Sam's bitchface.

A knock on the door made them look up, Jess peeking in.

"We have a whole bunch of anxious big brothers waiting to see their niece!" She giggled.

Sam looked down at Avalon, grinning when her little eyes peeked open to show expressive green-blue orbs.  
"Time to meet your family, Our Little Miracle."


	2. Black Leather Seats

**Black Leather Seats**

 **Square-Filled:** Sex in Vehicle  
 **Ship:** Teenchesters (Sam/Dean)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** NSFW, Underage sex, smut, hair pulling  
 **Summary:** Sam's first time was in the back seat of the Impala with his big brother pounding into his ass.  
 **Word Count:** 704  
 **Tags:** Wincest, Happy Sam, Tease Dean

 **XXX**

Sam's head was thrown back with a loud moan, his body twisting with pleasure. He could feel every nerve on end as Dean played with his body. His strong fingers digging into Sam's hips, leaving their mark as he ate out Sam's ass like it was his favorite pie.

Dean's tongue licked his brother's hole carefully before diving his tongue in. He stretched the tight muscle as spit dribbled down his chin. Sam watched Dean's eyes close, face buried between Sam's asscheeks.

"Ah! D-Dean!"

Sam's voice sounded wrecked and he hadn't even cum yet. His older brother had been touching him like this for over an hour, taking Sam slowly, first starting with teaching Sam how to do a proper blowjob. Next, was the perfect way to fiddle with someone's balls.

Sam would never forget how that felt. His brother's smooth hands rolling around his silky sack till he was hard enough to pound nails and then not let him cum.

Then, Dean got to rimming. Sam was unsure about it, not really wanting his face in anyone's ass but Dean had smirked and set Sam on his back, peeling away his last defense of boxers.

Safe to say, Sam loves rimming.

Dean was making happy slurpy noises, fucking him with his tongue. Sam cried out when Dean's tongue curled inside him, managing to just barely touch his prostate.

"Dean, please. Please Dean please please please," Sam begged, the urge to be filled becoming too great.

Dean ignored Sam, nuzzling his balls and giving them tentative licks. The 15-year-old squirmed and panted, pulling up his sack. Dean's eager tongue followed, sucking on one.

Sam continued to beg to come, rolling his hips into Dean's mouth. Dean's hand stroked over Sam, bruises and half crescents covering his young body.

"More Dean, More!"

Dean obliged and decided to swallow Sam's cock whole. Sam moaned, watching Dean hollow his cheeks and suck on his baby brother cock. He slipped the sex out of his mouth and licked the tip of it.

Sam blushed pink, sweat clinging to his forehead as he tried to get it together.

Dean loves watching how discombobulated he's made Sam, how his eyes were half opened and glassey. He moaned when Sam tugged on his hair, his throat pressed the vibrations through Sam who thrust upwards at the feeling. Sam tugged on Dean's hair harder, rolling his hips into Dean's mouth until he could feel his cock press against the back of Dean's throat.

Sam whined loudly as Dean grabbed his hips and held him still. Dean popped Sam's length out with a hard suck, making Sam squirm with need.

"Need my cock, baby brother? Need Big Brother to fill you up and stretch out that pretty hole?"

"Yes! Yes, I need you, big brother! Please fuck me!"

Dean growled and flipped Sam over so his damp cheeks were pressed flush against the Impala's leather seats. Dean caressed Sam's ass, his finger gently tickling the rim of Sam's home before sliding in. Sam gasped and moaned.

"No prep, just take me. Please just take me!"

That was all Dean needed to hear before he reared back and lined his dick up with Sam's hole before slamming into the slick pucker. Sam screamed at the intrusion, immediately clenching. Dean just pulled out and rammed back in. They fell into a sloppy rhythm, their voices and pants mixing till neither knew what the other was saying or if they were even talking.

Sam was the first to cum, thick white spurts of sweet bitterness shooting out of his cock. Dean felt Sam's orgasm rock through his body and felt his small hole clench tightly around Dean's length. The older brother groaned with please, his release flooding into Sam and dripping down his thighs.

Sam collapsed on the Impala's seats, breathing heavily in the humid air. The windows were fogged from their pleasure making and it made Sam smile. Dean laid right on top of his little brother, kissing up the sweat and loving on his gorgeous treat.

"Did so good baby," Dean purred. "Perfect little boy for me."

Sam beamed happily and relaxed into Dean's arms as his white cum dried on Dean's precious leather.


End file.
